


Discipline

by origamigoose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Captain John Watson, Collars, Debauched Sherlock, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Domination, Hair-pulling, I suppose, John giving comands, Johnlock - Freeform, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Military Kink, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Safewords, Sherlock following orders, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Top John, alabaster is used as a descriptive term, counting spanks, eager Sherlock, enthusiastic sherlock, how tf else can i describe how fuckin white sherlock is, kind of, suckin dick, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: Sherlock needs to learn.





	Discipline

      Sherlock had been particularly snippy that day. Teasing John, making it impossible for him to focus on any one task at a time. The case they had been working was coming to a conclusion, and so, John decided, was Sherlock's attitude.  
      John and Sherlock trotted home from The Yard, deciding to enjoy an evening of peace after an eventful day. John had a feeling Sherlock knew what was coming to him, so decided to take a longer way home. They had barely reached the stairs leading up to their flat before John had taken Sherlock roughly by the arm, and was pulling him towards their flat door. Once inside Sherlock looked at John questioningly, as though he didn’t know what was happening or why.  
      “Strip. Now.” John said roughly, pulling his Captain voice that Sherlock liked so much. Sherlock didn’t hesitate, removing his coat and scarf roughly before fumbling at the buttons on his shirt. John didn’t move. His arms held behind his back, so he wasn’t tempted to help. Sherlock needed to be disciplined, not encouraged.  
      Sherlock had shed his clothes in a pile and was looking at John expectantly.  
      “Kneel.” And Sherlock did as told. John left to their room, retrieving a collar, a leash, and a riding crop. Sherlock had looked to see him coming, but upon seeing what was in his hands, decided that looking forward and letting himself relax into this would be much easier.  
      John placed all of these things on the floor next to Sherlock's shed clothes. He crouched, showing Sherlock the collar. Sherlock only lifted his chin in invitation. John secured it into place behind his neck, stepping back to see the stark contrast of the black leather against Sherlock’s alabaster skin. He smirked. He never could get enough of Sherlock in that collar. He crouched again, looking Sherlock in the eyes.  
      “Do you know what I’m doing this for?” John questioned.  
      “Yes, Sir.” Sherlock obediently replied.  
      “Tell me.”  
      “I have been sassy all day, and I teased you while you were trying to focus. I’m sorry, Sir.”  
      “You aren’t. But you will be after we’re done here.” Seeing Sherlock's pupils dilate slightly made Johns cock twitch, slowly hardening. John picked up the leash and clipped it to Sherlock's collar.  
      “Safe-word?” John asked.  
      “Tea kettle.” Sherlock replied. He’s never had to use it, but it’s been the same from when all of this started.  
      “Follow.” John took the leash in hand, and began walking, Sherlock crawled behind him. He stopped at the middle of their living room. Sherlock stayed on his hands and knees, waiting for a command.  
      “Face down.” John said sternly. Once Sherlock complied, he dropped the leash and went to retrieve the riding crop from where he’d left it. He walked back to Sherlock, stopping behind his presented ass.  
      “Count for me, Sher.” He rested the tongue on Sherlock's backside.  
      “Yes, Sir.” John raised the crop, bringing it down quickly. The snap of leather on skin echoed through the room, and Sherlock counted along. This continued until John felt as though Sherlock’s ass was sufficiently cherry red.  
      John dropped the crop to the small table by his chair, and returned to in front of Sherlock. He picked up the leash, and pulled Sherlock with him as he walked toward his chair. He sat down at the edge of the chair, and wrapped the leash around his hand until there were only mere inches left of leed. With his other hand he unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. He tugged Sherlock forward, almost making the man’s face fall into his lap. He wound his free hand in Sherlock’s mop of curls, pulling them back to make Sherlock look at him.  
      “Suck.” John commanded. Sherlock made a move to pull down Johns underwear, but his hand was slapped away. “Mouth only.” Sherlock put his hand back down, and pulled John’s underwear down with his teeth.  
      Sherlock made small lapping movements with his tongue around the head of John’s cock before taking the tip in his mouth. He moved slowly, bobbing and sucking like it was his favorite pastime. John held fast to Sherlock's leash, and the curls entwined in his fingers. Sherlock looked up at John through his lashes as he took him to the hilt. John moaned obscenities, and held Sherlock there. John could see Sherlock arched back starting to shine with a sheen of sweat, John released his tight grip to let Sherlock pull back momentarily. After just a breath, Sherlock was going down on John with more fervor than before. Moaning as John bottomed out in his throat. Sherlock was salivating, like he actually hungered for Johns cock. Johns hand remained steadfast in Sherlock's hair, tugging and pulling when Sherlock did something he liked.  
      John gripped hard, moaning and muttering praises, and pushed Sherlock's face against his sparse blonde pubic hair as he came down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock pulled away slowly, his face flushed and his lips swollen. John slid to the floor off of his chair, and onto his knees. He pulled Sherlock to him and kissed him. His hand slid down Sherlock’s body, down to his cock. He slid his hand up and down Sherlock’s shaft just a few times, before Sherlock began to thrust. With a gasping moan, Sherlock spilled into John's hand. John wiped the mess on his own shirt, and pulled Sherlock close.  
      “You did so good. That was amazing, you’re amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He praised Sherlock while stroking his back. Easing him back to reality. John pulled away for a moment, reaching to take the collar off.  
      “Wait. Can I… can I keep it on?” Sherlock asked timidly.  
      “Of course, love. Do you want me to take off the leash?” John asked softly. Sherlock nodded his head. John removed the leash and tossed it to the side. John took Sherlock’s hands in his and stood slowly. Sherlock stood with him, wobbly on his legs. John sat in his chair, and pulled Sherlock on top of his lap. The taller man curled into him. John pulled the blanket from over the back of his chair and covered Sherlock. They sat in silence while John rubbed his back.  
      “I’m sorry…” Sherlock said softly, after some time.  
      “I know, Sher. It’s alright. You’re a good boy.” John affirmed him.  
      “I love you, John.”  
      “I love you too, Sherlock.”


End file.
